Mi casi historia de amor
by Draculaxx
Summary: Las decisiones que toma Azusa dejan muy confundida a Yui, le demuestra que la ama pero tiene pareja esto lleva a Yui a tomar una decisión que podría cambiar su vida. Aquí yo con otro fic lal espero lo lean y les guste :3 Yo y me obsesión de hacer que Yui toque metal u,u xD YuixAzusa y Mitsu :3
1. El día en que se fue

**No hay mucho que decir aquí así que los dejo con el cap. espero les guste este nuevo proyecto**

**Ninguno de los personajes de K-on me pertenecen, peor hay un personaje del fic que me pertenece y es mío de mi bitches xD**

Cap.1

-El día en que se fue-

"No lo entiendo Yui, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas?"

"Es fácil Ricchan y tú seguramente lo entiendes."

"Me cuesta un poco creerlo aún, se nota que ambas se quieren."

"Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti."

Después de un largo suspiro de Ritsu comentó.

"Dejémoslo así."

"Es cierto."

"Espero que te vaya bien Yui, eres una de mis mejores amigas te extrañaré mucho."

"Y yo a ti Ricchan gracias por estar conmigo y gracias por ser discreta."

"Ya te dije que no me lo agradezcas, es algo que haría cualquier amiga, fue muy duro para mi verte así."

…

*flashback*

"Azu-nyan ¿te gustaría salir hoy conmigo a la tienda de música?"

Pregunto Yui animadamente a su pequeña compañera.

"No puedo Yui-senpai, voy a salir con amm… alguien."

Azusa estaba nerviosa y sonrojada, lo que no le dio buena espina a Yui.

"¿Alguien?"

"Si alguien, nos vemos después."

"Espera Azu-nyan, ¿por qué no me cuentas?"

"No es nada que merezca ser contado."

"Pero por eso no saldrás conmigo."

"Ya deja de insistir Yui-senpai."

"Ok lo siento."

El deje de tristeza se sentía claramente en la voz de Yui, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber a dónde y con quién iría Azusa y eso le partía el corazón a Yui.

Azusa tenía novio, llevaba aproximadamente 3 meses con él, básicamente nada en ella había cambiado, su comportamiento con todas era el mismo menos con alguien y ese justamente el problema que tenía Yui, su pequeña compañera guitarrista era cada vez más cariñosa y unida a ella, sin embargo ella ahora tenía pareja cosa que confundía claramente a Yui.

…

Ya son las 3 de la mañana y no puedo dormir, lo de Azusa sí que me pone mal.

¿Por qué lo hará?, ¿amará al chico con el que sale?, ¿por qué se comporta así conmigo?, es tan cariñosa a veces incluso ahora ella me abraza a mí y otras veces se comporta como hoy, no lo puedo entender.

Sonó el tono del celular de Yui era un mensaje

"Yui-senpai la quiero muchísimo." Y un pequeño corazoncito alado del mensaje que había mandado Azusa.

Yui tomo el celular y lo arrojo hacía sus almohadas, maldición, ¿por qué?

…

"Yui-senpai, vamos a ensayar un poco."

"Claro Azu-nyan vamos por las demás chicas."

Azusa había encontrado a Yui que ya iba de regreso a su casa sola.

"No mejor ensayemos juntas, bueno me refiero a solas tiene tiempo que no lo hacemos."

"Mmmm… bueno si eso quieres acepto gustosa."

…

"No Yui-senpai ese acorde es incorrecto" Azusa tomaba con su mano los dedos de Yui para ponerlos en la forma que se suponía era la correcta.

"Pero estoy casi segura de que era así."

"Tal vez si era así." Azusa se había acercado completamente a Yui entrelazando sus dedos con la mano que debería tomar el mástil de la guitarra y acercando con la otra por la cintura a Yui,

"Azusa, ¿qué haces?"  
"Nada que las dos no queramos."

"Azusa…"

Azusa había tomado el rostro de Yui soltando su mano y había besado sus labios.

Yui pensaba que debía oponer resistencia, Azusa tenía pareja pero lo había deseado desde hace tanto tiempo, sentir los dulces labios de Azusa solo un poco más…

"Azusa tú tienes pareja esto no debe ser."

"Lo sé, pero por ahora no pensemos en eso."

"No Azusa, si no nos..."

"No Yui, perdona creo que mejor me voy a mi casa."

"Sera lo mejor."

…

"Bueno, ¿quién habla?"

"Ricchan, hola amm… bueno soy yo Yui."

"Yui ¿qué pasa? te escuchas algo triste" La voz de Yui sonaba casi cortada como si contuviera las lágrimas.

"Tengo que hablar con alguien por favor Ricchan."

"Entiendo, ¿voy a tu casa?"

"No, al salón de música."

…

"Yui ¿qué paso?"

Yui tenía los ojos rojos, como los tendría alguien que lloro por un largo rato.

"Difícil de explicar."

"Azusa cierto."

"Sí."

"Ahora qué"

"Nos besamos."

"¿Qué?" Los ojos de Ritsu demostraban lo sorprendida que estaba, resultaba difícil pensar que la tierna Azusa engañará a su pareja y más aún con Yui.

"Como lo oyes, ella me beso y bueno, no tengo idea de nada."

"No sé qué decirte."

"Por eso mismo te llamé a ti Ricchan, solo quiero compañía."

"Eso fue cruel." Una ligera curva que simulaba ser una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Yui pero nada parecido a lo que era la felicidad en la guitarrista.

…

*Fin flash back*

"Sigo pensando en que deberías preguntarle a Azusa sus verdaderos sentimientos Yui, pero te apoyo como amiga."

"Gracias Ricchan."

"¿Cuándo les avisarás a todas?"

"A Mugi y a Mio les avisaré hoy a Azusa unos momentos antes de irme."

"Como gustes Yui, sabes estoy segura de que lo que haces es incorrecto, ya te lo he dicho y no ha cambiado tu opinión pero tengo que volver a intentarlo, creo que la actitud de Azusa tiene un porque ella no es esa clase de chicas, deberías preguntarle todo directamente y huir de los problemas nunca resuelve nada."

"Gracias por tus consejos Ricchan ahora déjame decirte a ti que si no quieres acabar como yo le digas rápido lo que sientes a Mio llevas un retraso de un par de años."

"Abrázame tonta." Un pequeño abrazo entre las 2 castañas se realizó en un día nublado, casi tan nublado como el corazón de ambas chicas que vivían con amores que se veían tan reales pero que al mismo tiempo parecían espejismos nada más.

"Espero que te vuelvas una gran guitarrista Yui."

"Voy a Estados Unidos a una escuela de música yo también lo espero."

"Jajajaja ya lo veremos."

"Algún día Ricchan, algún día."

…

"No lo puedo creer Yui, ¿ya lo pensaste bien?"

"Claro Mio."

"¿Pero y Ui?"

"Debo aprender a vivir sin ella Mugi."

"Te vamos a extrañar Yui."

"Y yo a ustedes."

Un abrazo era todo lo que podían dar para mostrar un poco de apoyo a la decisión de su amiga.

…

"Es la hora Yui." Ritsu que normalmente parecía una chica animada y que ningún problema le afligía se veía totalmente decaída.

"Debiste llamar a Azusa Yui, no sé qué problemas tuvieron pero es muy cruel irte sin despedirte." Mio hablaba desde el fondo de su corazón odiaba ver así a su amiga.

"Denle esto de mi parte, confió en que no lo leerán."

"Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras."

"Gracias Mugi es hora de abordar el avión."

…

"¿Yui-senpai qué pasa? ¿Por qué llamas tan temprano?"

"Adiós Azusa."

Yui colgó su celular y lo tiro a la basura.

…

2 años pasan volando…

"Favor de abordar el avión el vuelo a Japón está a punto de despegar."

"Vámonos Yui."

"Voy Fanny."

…

-Fin del cap. 1-

Y bueno ese fue el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic.

Bueno sé que dije que ya no subiría fics y bla bla bla pero asdadasda no pude evitarlo D:!

Esta historia no es planeada solo tengo imágenes de cosas que quiero que pasen pero todo está 95% improvisado en cuanto tomo el pc :3 xD por si quieren sugerir algo lo puedo tomar en cuenta

Si hay lectoras de mi otro fic sabrán quien es Fanny si no, no se preocupen ya lo sabrán

No sepo qué más decir xD Espero les guste y espero sus reviews con sus opiniones y sugerencias. (Si quieren sugerir canciones me harían un favor en inglés o japonés nada más :P me gusta la música en español pero bueno perdería un poco de lógica todo y así xD)

Creo que eso es todo nos leemos luego y así los amo mil Draculaxx se despide bye bye :3

Posdata: Si dejan reviews se harán inmortales, pero que nadie lo sepa ok? :)


	2. El día en que decidio regresar

**Bueno desde ya quiero mostrar mi agradecimiento por como recibieron el primer capítulo del fic, pero bueno notas al final de cap. disfruten la continuación.**

Ninguno de los personajes de K-on me pertenece y eso no es bonito u,u

-Cap. 2-

-El día que decidío regresar.-

_Azusa, no sé muy bien qué escribir en esta carta, estuve pensando muchas cosas y tengo una infinidad de cosas que decirte pero al mismo tiempo es como si ya no necesitará decirte nada más._

_La gente toma decisiones y yo he tomado la mía al igual que tú has tomado las tuyas._

_La forma en que nos separamos no se acerca nada a algo que resultará ideal para mí pero es lo mejor por ahora, o por lo menos eso creo._

_Lamento la forma en que ocurrieron las cosas entre nosotras y creo que este es un adiós definitivo, por eso mismo necesito escribirlo, pues en el momento en el que leas esto ya me será imposible decirlo._

…

…

…

_Te amo Azusa, te deseo felicidad con quien sea que la puedas obtener._

…

En cuarto que para la mayoría de las personas les parecería casi vacío se encontraba una chica de 19 años frente a su computador con los audífonos puestos escuchando música clásica sin hacer nada más que recargarse en el respaldo de su asiento.

"Deberías ponerte a hacer algo."

"Y tú deberías tocar la puerta Fanny."

Una hermosa chica de pelo dorado hasta media espalda y ojos verdes había entrado a la habitación de Yui y le había quitado los audífonos sin que se diera cuenta.

"No te enojes Yui quería verte."

La rubia se acercó a Yui para besar sus labios pero esta giro el rostro antes del contacto.

"Hoy no."

Después de un ligero suspiro de Fanny le contesto.

"Vale como quieras, hoy tenemos ensayo no vayas a faltar."

"Nunca lo hago."

"Bueno nos vemos en la tarde." La chica beso sus dedos índice y medio y luego los dirigió a los labios de Yui.

Salió del cuarto de Yui que solo tenía su cama, un escritorio con su computadora y sus 2 guitarras, su Les Paul "Guitah" y una Jackson JS-30Kv negra.

"¿En qué estaba?" Yui empezó a gastar su tiempo en escuchar música sin hacer nada, era una de las pocas cosas que disfrutaba en verdad.

Por coincidencia, azares del destino o cualquier otra cosa entro a uno de sus videos musicales favoritos en youtube y el comentario más votado era de una vieja conocida… Tainaka Ritsu.

Yui había perdido contacto con las chicas después de su primer año en Estados Unidos, las chicas habían entrado a una buena universidad, Yui había perdido su antiguo celular con el que se comunicaba con las chicas de vez en cuando y no tenía otra forma de contactarlas.

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue buscarla por su correo y mandarle un mensaje.

"Adivina quién te mando espiar para encontrar tu correo, Ricchan espero que todas estén bien un saludo."

…

"Llegar tarde no es propio de ti Yui-chan."

"Te he dicho cientos de veces que no me llames así Marco."

"Relájate Yui, hoy has estado estresada." La guitarrista rubia trataba de parar la pelea entre la castaña y el bajista de la banda.

"Un poco y no estoy como para que me molestes Marco."

"¿Ensayaremos o no?"

…

Yui había pasado por muchas cosas desde que llego a Estados Unidos, entro a un internado donde tenía clases normales y enseñanzas de música, había progresado mucho pero eso no fue lo único que cambio.

Después de unos 6 meses de vivir totalmente solitaria conoció a una chica de su escuela, muchos la llamaban prodigio una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes que tocaba la guitarra, la conoció mientras la chica con una actitud arrogante estaba tocando su guitarra en el salón donde debía ensayar Yui.

"Oye tú la castaña, se supone que si estudias aquí tocas algún instrumento."

"Ya deja el rollo Fanny si la chica nueva no quiere ensayar que no lo haga."

En efecto en ese momento también conoció a Marco el bajista de su actual banda, un chico que actualmente tiene 21 años, un chico moreno con el pelo negro largo.

"En efecto toco la guitarra." Fue la simple contestación de Yui.

"Oh vaya la japonesa toca guitarra, ¿qué te parece si tocamos juntas amor?"

"¡Fanny!"

"Ella es la que me molesta solo se queda ahí viendo a la nada como si no mereciéramos escucharla tocar." La rubia se veía en verdad molesta con la castaña.

"Claro toquemos."

"Vaya parece que no sabes a quien le dicen prodigio aquí."

"En realidad no es que me importe mucho, he conocido a otras prodigios antes."

La gota que derramo el vaso.

"¿qué te gustaría tocar Fanny?"

"Lo que sea."

"Un poco de blues no te vendrá mal."

Sería una terrible mentira decir que Fanny no era excelente, sin embargo Yui no solo tocaba su guitarra, la hacía cantar, la guitarra era parte de ella, después de esa demostración Fanny quedo sorprendida, pero en contra de lo que normalmente se pensaría la orgullosa rubia comenzó a acercarse cada vez más a Yui hasta el punto de llegar a la extraña relación que tienen hoy en día.

…

"Esperemos a Marie."

"Ella siempre llega tarde no sé por qué la aceptamos en la banda."

"Es buena y necesitábamos una baterista." Fue la simple contestación de Yui.

"Lo siento chicos los hice esperar."

Una hermosa pelirroja de aproximadamente unos 20 años apareció agitada como si hubiera estado corriendo para llegar a tiempo al ensayo. (Aun así había llegado 30 minutos tarde)

"Siempre lo haces" Contesto Marco mientras le indicaba que se preparará para ensayar.

"Ensayemos que tengo cosas que hacer en la noche."

Yui había cambiado, estudiaba mucho y ensayaba a conciencia, pero más que por gusto lo hacía para distraerse, para distraerse de su realidad, para distraer sus sentimientos, para distraerse y no darse cuenta de que aunque estaba acompañada se sentía sola.

…

_"¡Yui! Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti, ¿ya es hora de que nos visites no lo crees? Pronto será cumpleaños de Ui y la primera presentación de nuestro grupo."_

La contestación de Ritsu había dejado pensando toda la noche a Yui, algo tan simple como un mensaje de correo le había alcanzado para llenarse de ganas de regresar, el por qué era una pregunta que ella no era capaz de contestarse.

…

"Hola Yui."

"Buenas Fanny." Yui se acercó a la rubia y rodeo su cintura con un brazo y la acerco para besarla y la rubia no hizo ningún intento por detenerla.

"Parece que hoy estas de buenas."

"Un poco, tengo que hablar con todos los de la banda hoy en la tarde, trata de hacer que Marie no llegue tarde por favor." Con un pequeño beso en los labios se despidió mientras seguía su camino a clases.

"Yui…"

…

"Chicos tengo una propuesta que hacerles."

En el salón en donde ensayaba la "nueva" banda de Yui se encontraban todos los integrantes de la misma escuchando expectantes la propuesta que les tenía que hacer la castaña que era la jefa de la banda.

"¿Qué pasa Yui-chan?"

"Si Yui suéltalo ya."

"Deberían ser más pacientes Marie, Marco."

"Gracias Fanny, bueno lo que tengo que proponerles es algo que deben meditar muy bien porque puede ser que decida nuestro futuro como banda pero más que nada como músicos y estudiantes."

"Suena a que tienes algo en mente." Contesto Marco pero esta vez estaba completamente serio.

"Les propongo hacernos profesionales de una vez, quiero visitar Japón y tengo una amiga que tiene ciertos contactos en una disquera, es su decisión, les hablaré desde lo más profundo de mi corazón y ustedes saben que normalmente nunca hago cosas como esta."

Todos estaban mirando expectante con ojos serios a Yui.

"Yo los aprecio, son las únicas personas en este país a los cuales yo pudo llamar amigos, además de que los admiro como grandes músicos, desde hace un año y medio que los conocí a ustedes Marco y Fanny se convirtieron en una gran parte de mi vida y me han ayudado a mejorar mucho en muchos sentidos y sobre todo han sido un gran apoyo para mí."

Marco por primera vez en un buen tiempo había mostrado una sonrisa sincera que no mostraba burla sino felicidad y Fanny no había dejado de mostrar esa ligera curva en sus hermosos labios rosas desde que Yui menciono su nombre.

"Y yo qué, Yui-chan mala no me mencionas en tu discurso."

"A ti te conocí después Marie es obvio que vayas al final del discurso déjame terminar."

"Ah ok perdón continua."

"Marie, tú bueno aún no sé cómo es que te aceptamos en la banda."

"¡Yui-chan!"

Marco, Fanny y Yui reían divertidos de la reacción de Marie que estaba viendo maravillada a Yui mientras la mencionaba y salto de golpe ante el comentario.

"Sabes que es broma Marie, eres una gran compañera y baterista, algo floja pero eres buena, además de que con tu actitud de sobremanera positiva podemos contrarrestar al amargado de Marco."

Ahora todas menos Marco rieron.

"Desde aquella presentación en que nos salvaste cuando nuestro ex baterista casi muere alcoholizado te considere ya parte de la banda y es muy bueno estar con alguien tan alegre como tú."

Ahora Yui era la que sonreía tranquilamente pocas veces se le veía así pero a pesar de todo había formado amigos y una banda que apreciaba mucho.

"¿Y bueno cuándo nos vamos?" Pregunto Marco aún con su semblante serio pero alegre.

"¿Eh? Pensé que lo meditarían."

"¿Pensaste que nos perderíamos la oportunidad de tocar como profesionales?" Fanny la miraba como si de verdad pensará que Yui no tenía por qué dudar de que la acompañarían.

"Además yo quiero visitar Japón y quiero conocer a tu amiga la chica hija del productor de la disquera, ¿seguro es hermosa no?" Marie se veía increíblemente divertida e impaciente.

"Ustedes no tienen remedio."

"Tu deberías saberlo." Marco se había levantado y puesto una mano en el hombro de Yui guiñándole un ojo.

"Nos vamos en 3 días, preparen todo."

"Seguro" Se escuchó a coro la voz de Marie y Fanny.

"¿Y a ti Marie cuándo te dije que era la hija del productor?"

"Lo supuse" Le dijo mientras le hacía una mueca de burla y sonreía.

…

"Yui."

"¿Si Fanny?"

"¿No tienes miedo?"

"¿Por qué debería tenerlo?"

"De volver a verla, yo tengo miedo, de perderte pero tú deberías estar peor."

"No sé cómo me siento."

"¿Estaremos juntas?"

"Yo nunca falto a mi palabra."

"Te quiero."

Yui la tomo de nuevo entre sus brazos, la lleno de besos y caricias hasta dormir.

…

_"Espero que me vayas a recibir en el aeropuerto mañana Ricchan, les haré una pequeña visita."_

Enviar mensaje…

.

De regreso a casa.

-Fin cap. 2-

**Ok no sé cómo explicar el agradecimiento que les tengo por el buen recibimiento del primer capítulo en verdad no lo esperaba.**

**Espero este cap. este a la altura de sus expectativas ya en el siguiente capítulo se reencuentran todas y bueno ya verán xD**

**AliceLBMKiryuu se Fanny de nuevo :3 ahora es un poco diferente pero bah! xD y bueno Azusa tiene y no motivos para actuar como lo hace ya lo verán :3**

**Guest gracias por seguir la historia que bueno que te guste.**

**Konami izumi Si pobre Yui, pero aquí todas les va a ir mal ntp xD**

**Andressakiyama Creo que eres el único hombre que ha comentado mis fics gracias xD tomaré en cuenta la canción en los siguientes capítulos.**

** Yo también amo deep purple (corazoncitos xD) haré lo que pueda para meter la canción pero es un tanto difícil meter Lalena pero lo intentaré tengo una semana para hacerlo xD gracias por leer :3.**

**Mitsu07 Aquí Fanny parecerá más maldita que en el otro fic xD pero bueno este será un poco más complicado xD espero sigas leyendo gracias**

**Toushino Kyouko (como amo yuru yuri xD) Gracias en realidad no sé si voy mejorando pero eso espero mínimo ya me siento más suelto que antes, trataré de actualizar cada sábado y si puedo antes espero sigas leyendo y comentando**

**Chobits3 Tu idea me rebota en la cabeza aún, es ¡épica! Creo que tú marcaste el destino del fic xD gracias por leer y comentar :3**

**Los amo mil a todos nos vemos la siguiente semana, por cierto les conté que ya empecé el servicio social osease salgo de mi casa a las 5:30am y regreso a las 8:30 de la noche T-T moriré pero bueno todo sea por acabar mis estudios, ahora si nos vemos luego los amo mil.**


	3. El día en que se reencontraron

**Adivinen quién llego :3 o si soy yo :D tengo muchas cosas que contarles, en primer este capítulo salió muy largo D:! pensé en partirlo en 2 pero sadasdsadsa ya me entienden no? xD**

**Bueno nos vemos en las notas finales y así.**

**Ninguno de los personajes de k-on son míos menos las canciones que salgan aquí yo solo junto todo y los uso con el propósito de perder mi tiempo lal.**

**¡ADVERTENCIA! En este capítulo sonarán 3 canciones recomiendo encarecidamente buscarlas en youtube para que las escuchen mientras leen.**

**1ra canción. kimi to yoru to namida de scandal. :3 watch?v=n0Mx6eQG6us**

**2da canción ashes in your mouth de megadeth. watch?v=l51rosmo5rc**

**3ra canción In my darkest hour también de megadeth. watch?v=dgUVA6eQD9I**

-Cap. 3-

-El día en que se reencontraron-

"Debes estar de broma." Comento Mugi muy emocionada.

"Claro que no bromeo, Yui dice que regresará hoy por el medio día." Contesto Ritsu.

"Vaya tanto tiempo sin verla y sin saber de ella y justo llegará a tiempo para vernos en nuestra presentación." Mio estaba muy feliz por ver a su amiga después de tanto tiempo pero trataba de disimularlo.

"Es cierto, que alegría, pero me dijo que no vendría sola la van a acompañar los miembros de su nueva banda."

"¿Serán buenos?" Pregunto Mugi queriendo obtener una respuesta de Ritsu que era la única con la que tenía contacto Yui.

"Seguramente, iban en una escuela de música después de todo." Contesto Mio.

"Bueno ya lo veremos pronto, pero bueno ustedes saben… cómo le diremos lo de…"

Hubo un silencio que se prolongó un par de minutos, todas sabían a qué se refería Ritsu… Azusa.

"Creo que será mejor que lo descubra sola." Susurró Mugi.

"Tal vez deberíamos prevenirla, puede que no lo tome bien y haga algo tonto." Mio contradijo a Mugi pero ambas no sabían a ciencia cierta qué hacer.

"Debemos contarle a Azusa y Ui, después de todo ellas forman parte importante en la vida de Yui." Opino Ritsu

"Rayos esto es muy complicado." Pocas veces se veía a Mio así pero la situación lo ameritaba.

"No sé qué debemos hacer, pero algo tengo seguro debemos apoyar a nuestras amigas, no solo a Yui, Azusa y Ui también son parte de nuestra banda y son nuestras amigas."

…

"¿Azusa-chan estás nerviosa por nuestra presentación?"

"Te he dicho que no me digas chan Ui y no, no tenemos por qué estar nerviosas, somos buenas."

"Si tú lo dices."

"Ui."

"¿Si?"

"Te quiero."

"Y yo a ti Azusa-chan."

"Que no me digas así."

Ui había tomado los labios de Azusa antes de que se quejara más.

"No tienes remedio."

La castaña solo le sonrió y volvió a besarla.

…

"Marco, ¿qué debería hacer llegando a Japón?, ¿crees que haya chicas lindas?" Pregunto Marie emocionada en el avión.

"Espero que sí, aunque espero que les gusten los chicos." Contesto Marco recargándose pesadamente en su asiento.

"Entiendo que te sientas mal de que Yui, Fanny y yo tengamos más fans que tú Marquito pero no es para que te deprimas."

La única respuesta de Marco fue un gesto de desagrado cosa que hizo reír a la pelirroja.

"Yui, ¿y dónde encontraremos a tus amigas?"

"Supuestamente vendrá una de ellas a recogernos, Ritsu."

"Oh la baterista, la castaña ¿no?" Pregunto con una sonrisa indescifrable Marie.

"Si vas por ella te digo de una vez que no funcionará."

"Aguafiestas."

"Solo piensas en eso Marie, deberías sentar cabeza un rato." Fanny regañaba a la baterista del grupo ya que la chica no tenía una muy buena fama en ese sentido.

"Soy una joven, hermosa y baterista déjame disfrutar." Contestó entre infantil y maliciosamente.

"Deberían descansar es un largo viaje y bueno quiero darles una sorpresa a mis amigas, que vean como toca nuestra banda."Yui mostro una pequeña sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos y Fanny se recargaba en su hombro.

"No creo que sea bueno que quieras presumir."

"Nunca pensé escuchar esas palabras en tu boca Fanny."

"Tú cállate Marco."

"No voy a presumir solo quiero mostrar que he cambiado, quiero que vean quien soy ahora, quiero demostrar…"

Fanny interrumpió con un pequeño beso a Yui, "No tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie."

"Gracias…"

…

"Estoy nerviosa tiene tiempo que no veo a Yui, que tal ya no es la misma chica de antes." Ritsu parecía realmente preocupada.

"Ritsu, no debes preocuparte… sabes esto es algo extraño de decir, pero creo que con quien más cómoda se sentía Yui era contigo se convirtieron en grandes amigas eso no cambiará no tienes nada por qué preocuparte." Mio había abrazado a Ritsu para relajarla cosa que en verdad agradecía la castaña.

"Bueno me voy llegaré en un rato con Yui y sus amigos luego ellos buscarán dónde vivir."

…

"Señores pasajeros el avión está apunto de aterrizar…"

"Ya era hora." Marie había despertado con el anuncio y dio un monumental bostezo.

"Ten un poco de vergüenza Marie."

"Buenos días a ti también Marco."

"Es cierto en Japón deben ser las 11 de la mañana." Comento Fanny.

"Bueno salgamos de aquí, no olviden nada." El avión había aterrizado y Yui les indico que salieran a por las maletas.

"Solo traemos un poco de ropa y nuestros instrumentos, no deberíamos tener problemas."

"Contigo nunca se sabe Marie."

"Ya deja de molestarme Marco." Marie estaba haciéndole un pequeño berrinche a Marco haciendo reír a Fanny pero Yui se veía un poco…

"¿Estás bien Yui?"

"Claro estoy un poco melancólica este fue mi hogar por mucho tiempo."

"Lo entiendo."

Yui tomo de la mano a Fanny y le sonrió, Fanny pocas veces la veía sonreír y las pocas veces que la había visto nunca eran sonrisas como la que le había otorgado en ese momento, una sonrisa llena de sentimientos, tristeza, felicidad, melancolía, esperanza…

"Vámonos Fanny tenemos algo muy importante que hacer hoy."

Fanny mostro cara de duda pero Yui solo se giró y los dirigió hacía donde se suponía que los iban a recoger.

…

Rayos estoy nerviosa, pero después de todo es Yui, nuestra Yui.

Ritsu esperaba nerviosa a Yui con un cartel que tenía escrito el nombre de la guitarrista, estaba segura de que la reconocería pero era mejor estar completamente segura, o eso decía Mio.

"¡Ritsu!"

Yui había corrido directamente hacía la baterista dejándola completamente sorprendida pero no solo ella estaba sorprendida los chicos que la acompañaban estaban atónitos.

Yui había cambiado, se había dejado el pelo largo y había crecido, eso no la había sorprendido tanto habían pasado años después de todo pero su ropa era tan distinta, llevaba una blusa de tirantes negra y unos shorts cortos y esos años le habían sentado muy bien a su figura.

"Yui… ¿eres Yui?"

"Que grosera Ricchan, yo te reconocí al instante."

Ritsu también había cambiado un poco, había dejado de ponerse su diadema amarrilla y se dejó suelto el fleco.

"Bueno eh perdón."

Yui abrazo a la baterista que le regreso el gesto se sentía aún un poco extraña pero estar con Yui a pesar de sus cambios se sentía igual.

"Bueno Ricchan creo que debo presentarte, ellos son los miembros de mi nueva banda, Fanny mi guitarrista, Marco bajista y Marie la baterista, a por cierto mantén a Marie al margen de Mio por si las dudas."

Todos habían saludado amablemente a Ritsu hasta que Yui comento la último causándole risa a todos incluso a la propia Ritsu.

"Yui desde el principio me causas mala fama, mínimo déjame ganármela."

"Hazlo con alguien que no sea una de mis amigas y no habrá problema."

"De acuerdo."

"De verdad que tú no tienes remedio." La rubia había regañado a la pelirroja y luego tomo de la mano a Yui cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Ritsu.

"Bueno deberíamos irnos Yui recuerda lo que tenemos que hacer hoy."

"Parece que tu amigo es un poco serio."

"Más bien amargado." La pelirroja empezó a pelear de nuevo con Marco y Fanny como casi siempre los intentaba calmar…

"Parecen un grupo divertido."

"A veces son un poco estresantes pero lo son y todos son muy buenos."

"Eso parece, me gustaría escucharlos tocar."

"¿Te parece bien hoy?"

Yui había tomado de sorpresa a Ritsu con la propuesta Yui sabía que hoy ellas se presentarían por primera vez y ella también lo quería hacer.

"Claro pero tengo mi presentación con las chicas."

"Lo sé iré a verlas pero nosotras tocamos 3 horas después no habrá problema."

"Entonces tenías todo planeado."

"Claro."

"En verdad cambiaste."

"Un poco."

"Ya dejen de pelear chicos." La voz de la rubia estaba siendo ignorada hasta que Yui llego y los separo.

"Vámonos tengo cosas que hacer antes de ir a ver a las chicas tocar y luego tocaremos nosotros así que dejen de hacer tonterías."

"¿Quién diría que tú dirías eso Yui?"

"Cosas que pasan Ricchan."

…

La baterista había pedido un taxi para que se llevará a los chicos de la banda de Yui hacía su hotel y se había ofrecido a llevar a Yui ella misma en su auto.

"Es raro que aún me llames Ricchan, Yui."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Llamas a todos los de tu banda por su nombre y bueno ya no somos las chicas de antes."

"Vaya no sabía que te sentías tan madura Ritsu-san."

Ritsu soltó una pequeña risa ante el comentario.

"Sabes que no es eso."

"Lo entiendo pero sigues siendo Ricchan."

"Lo capto."

…

"Ritsu…"

La cara de Yui había tomado un semblante muy serio y era tan notorio que incluso Ritsu que estaba manejando el auto se dio cuenta.

"¿sí?"

"¿cómo le ha ido a Ui?"

"Es una gran guitarrista y estoy segura de que sabes que va a la universidad."

"Me alegra y en realidad es la única persona con la que no me sentiría mal al ser reemplazada."

"Yui…"

"Lo sé necesitaban una guitarrista, pero me alegra que haya sido mi hermana."

…

"¿No quieres pasar a saludar a las chicas antes?"

"Tengo que arreglar unas cosas Ritsu, pasaré por unas cosas que tiene Fanny, iré a mi antigua casa y luego las encontraré en su concierto."

"Yui, tú con Fanny."

"No somos pareja, pero tampoco somos solo amigas es todo lo que diré."

"Ok."

"Por cierto ¿tú y Mio?"

"Cambiemos de tema."

"Ok."

…

"Bueno Yui llegamos, te espero en nuestra presentación."

"Ahí estaré dile a las demás si quieren ir a ver a nuestra banda."

"Claro."

"nos vemos."

…

"Fanny, creo que es el momento."

"¿Quieres darle la noticia a tu hermana?"

"Si"

"Vale, te deseo suerte, dejar la escuela para convertirte en músico profesional es un paso muy importante en tu vida."

"Lo sé y gracias por apoyarme, ¿recuerdas el anillo que me regalo el maestro de guitarra?"

"Claro me lo diste para que lo guardará."

"Quiero dárselo a Ui, será su regalo de cumpleaños."

"Ok." Fanny busco entre las pocas cosas que tenía y le mostro un anillo de oro que tenía grabado el nombre de Yui, lo había conseguido en un concurso que hicieron en la universidad en que estaba.

"Bueno te veo al rato, y relájate la gente será mucho menos exigente que en la universidad y aun así te decían prodigio."

"Es fácil para ti decir eso."

Yui se despidió dándole un suave beso en los labios a la rubia que empezó a ensayar un poco con su guitarra.

"Suerte Yui…"

…

Yui caminaba por las calles que antes recorría muy seguido, veía todas los lugares que recurría visitar, lugares donde rió, otros donde lloró, todo le parecía tan lejano, tan irreal.

Cuando llego a la que era su casa entro sin más y escucho a alguien en la cocina.

Se dirigió hacia ella para darle una sorpresa a Ui, pero no esperaba lo que vió.

"Azusa, Ui…"

"Yui…"

"Hermana…"

Yui había encontrado a Ui cocinando junto a Azusa, no había contemplado la posibilidad de encontrarla pero hasta cierto punto era muy posible que pasará después de todo eran miembros de la misma banda.

"Ui, Azusa tanto tiempo sin verlas."

Yui enseño una de esas sonrisas que eran tan comunes en viejos tiempos y tan escazas en estos últimos años.

"Hermana, ¿qué haces aquí?" Ui estaba increíblemente sorprendida, nunca pensó recibir una visita de su hermana y mucho menos que estuviera tan cambiada, lo peor es que la había encontrado junto con Azusa ya que si bien no se lo contó, estaba segura de que se había ido por su causa.

"Vaya que recibimiento tan cálido."

"Perdón es que me dejaste completamente sorprendida."

"Y tú Azusa, ni siquiera has dicho una palabra."

La pelinegra que había abandonado las coletas y ahora llevaba el pelo suelto seguía consternada y anonadada, su mente se había hecho a la idea de nunca volver a verla, sin embargo ella estaba aquí en frente de ella y la estaba saludando normal, como si nada.

"Me tengo que ir perdón."

"Nos vemos en tu presentación Azusa."

La pelinegra había pasado alado de la de la castaña sin despedirse siquiera de Ui que aún miraba a su hermana como si fuera un espejismo que estuviera a punto de desaparecer.

"Bueno Azusa se fue, seguro tenía algo que hacer."

"Hermana… yo."

"Sé que fue algo de improvisto y necesitas tiempo para asimilarlo, como le dije a Azusa las veré hoy en su primer presentación y vine a traerte un regalo de buena suerte."

Yui le mostro una cajita que contenía el valioso anillo y Ui lo tomo tímidamente.

"Es por tu cumpleaños que será mañana, pero quiero que te de suerte hoy."

Ui vio el regalo y quedo maravillada, saco el pequeño anillo y se lo puso, encajaba a la perfección.

"Por cierto yo también me presentaré hoy con mi nueva banda espero que me vayas a ver."

"Claro hermana."

Ui abrazó a su hermana, estaba feliz por volverla a ver, se sentía culpable por cómo se habían dado las cosas, pero en este momento, Yui que había estado lejos años la estaba abrazando y eso era lo único que le importaba, los problemas podían esperar.

...

"Yui…"

Azusa caminaba por las calles tratando de descifrar si su mente estaba jugándole una mala pasada o en verdad había regresado, Yui había regresado.

Su celular sonó y contesto rápidamente.

"Azusa es hora de que vengas a prepararte, Ui y las demás ya están listas."

"Ok Mio-senpai, ahí estaré."

…

"Bueno entonces Yui y su banda nos irán a ver."

"Si Mio, apuesto a que les encantará, además todos se ven agradables."

"Dices que Yui ha cambiado mucho, estoy un poco nerviosa."

"No del todo Mugi, si ha cambiado pero extrañamente me sentí igual a como antes."

La puerta del cuarto donde ensayaban se abrió para que entrará Ui que llevaba una LesPaul idéntica a la que llevaba Yui en sus tiempos en HTT.

"Ya llegué chicas, ya supieron que…"

"Si Ui, Yui llegó a Japón." Ritsu interrumpió a la castaña "Pero no podemos distraernos, hoy tenemos una importante presentación, tú sabes el esfuerzo que hemos hecho."

"Lo sé pero me dejo muy sorprendida."

"Bonito anillo, un presente de parte de ella verdad." La rubia tecladista había tomado de la mano a la guitarrista para poder observar mejor el regalo que le había dado Yui a su hermana.

"Por cierto Ui, sabes dónde está Azusa, no suele llegar tarde."

"Ritsu-senpai bueno ella…"

"Aquí estoy." Azusa había entrado a salón interrumpiendo la explicación de Ui .

"Bueno vamos a prepararnos." Ritsu quería que la presentación saliera excelente, era su primera presentación relativamente oficial, pero con lo sucedido no sabía si sus guitarristas estaban en sus mejores condiciones, sin embargo todo el ensayo salió mejor de lo pensado.

"Parece que solo es tiempo de esperar a que llegué la hora."

La baterista del grupo era quien básicamente dirigía a la banda, ella había conseguido la oportunidad de presentarse en un pequeño festival donde se presentan bandas nuevas de rock-pop.

"Hagámoslo lo mejor que podamos." La rubia daba ánimos a las chicas.

Todas las demás sonrieron conformes hoy darían lo mejor de sí.

…

"Chicos, bueno yo voy a ir a ver a mis amigas tocar, si quieren acompañarme y de ahí nos vamos a nuestro concierto."

"Yo claro que iré Yui." Fanny contesto aunque era innecesario Yui daba por sentado que ella iría.

"Suena divertido." Replico Marie.

"Vale vamos, aunque creo que ellas tocan un estilo muy diferente al nuestro."

"Más te vale no poner esa cara de amargado en su presentación."

Marie y Marco iniciaron una discusión (como casi siempre) pero todos accedieron a ir.

…

Yui y los demás habían ido al escenario donde se presentarían las chicas y estaban ajustando unos últimos detalles de sonido.

"Bueno gracias a todos por venir." Ritsu hablaba por micrófono al público que era alrededor de unas 300 personas.

"Esperemos les guste."

"kimi to yoru to namida, un cover de una de mis bandas favoritas espero les guste." Esta vez hablaba Mio con mucha más confianza que antes.

-Play primera canción.-

La batería de Ritsu junto al suave teclado de Mugi empezaron a sonar y pronto fueron acompañadas por los demás instrumentos.

_Ameagari ASUFARUTO no nioi  
Futari nori de nobotta sakamichi  
Itsuka otona ni nareba  
Wasurete shimau kamoshire nai kedo  
Sonna natsu no kakera wo hirou_

La voz de Mio salía muy segura y suave.

_Makimodoshi no dekiru mainichi dattara_  
_Kinou wa kitto kimazui dake nanda_

Ahora era la voz de Ui la que acompañaba a la pelinegra.

_Kimi to yoru to namida to mamore nakatta yakusoku_  
_Yane made tonde kowarete kieteku_  
_Amakute chiisa na BANIRA ga itsumademo_  
_Toke nai to omotta watashi ga iru shashin tate no naka_  
_Watashi no koto oboete iru ka na_

Todo estaba saliendo muy bien y a la gente parecía gustarle.  
_  
Kiroku dake nokotta heya ni  
ORENJI iro no hi ga sashikomu  
Ano hi kimi ni deatte  
Kotoba wo shitte otona ni natta hazu no  
Watashi no naka dake ni nemuru kioku zutto kono mama_

Un ligero y hermoso solo de guitarra de Azusa empezó y Ui la seguía feliz, el público escuchaba disfrutando de la demostración de la guitarrista.

_Hitori ja nani mo deki nai_  
_Sonna wake ja nai yo ne?_  
_Kaze ga fuitara koko kara fumi dasou_

_Kimi mo yoru mo namida mo ano hi no yakusoku mo zenbu_  
_Yane made tonde kowarete kie teku_  
_Hajimete moratta PIASU no_  
_Katahou wo nakushite zutto sagashiteta kedo_  
_Mou yame ni suru yo_  
_Kimi no koto ga suki da yo sayonara_

Las chicas demostraban con sus instrumentos lo felices que estaban, sonreían contentas con su desempeño.

En cuanto acabó la música los aplausos empezaron a sonar, así siguieron otros 50 minutos que completaron una hora más o menos de canciones propias y un par de covers de bandas dando un maravilloso espectáculo que termino con casi el doble de gente que con el que empezó.

"Muchas gracias por escucharnos, esperemos les haya gustado, denle like a la página de Facebook y todo eso."

La bajista pelinegra se despidió del público y las demás chicas la siguieron.

"Fue genial chicas, felicidades, Ui estuviste genial."

"Gracias Mio-san, chicas gracias por permitirme tocar con ustedes."

"Cuando quieras pequeña castaña eres parte de nuestra banda."

"Gracias de nuevo Ritsu-san"

"Entonces si mejoraron chicas."

Yui había entrado al backstage donde estaban las chicas descansando.

"Por supuesto, ahora solo falta escucharte tocar a ti Yui-chan."

"¿Mmmm me estas retando Ritsu?, bueno creo que se llevarán una sorpresa."

Ritsu y Yui platicaban como si nada pero las demás chicas se sentían un tanto incomodas, después de todo Azusa y Ui salían y a Yui parecía no importarle.

"Yui a qué horas te irás a preparar para tocar." Pregunto Mugi para incluirse en la conversación.

"Bueno ahora los chicos ya están preparándose para irnos, Marco rento un auto y solo espero que vengan a recogerme."

"Bueno entonces te veremos en tu presentación."

"Hermana no es un poco noche para una presentación." Ui habló con cierta razón, eran ya las 9 y faltaba una hora más o menos para que empezara el concierto.

"Algo así, pero aun así nosotras solo abriremos digamos que será un concierto nocturno, por lo que les propongo que vengan con nosotros el ambiente tal vez se ponga un poco pesado para 5 chicas."

Todas la miraron extrañadas, ¿a qué se refería Yui? Pero decidieron acceder a acompañarla y entrar en lugares preferentes.

"Yui es hora de irnos." Llego Marie a donde estaban todas las chicas.

"Bueno no es el mejor momento para presentaciones pero ella es Marie la baterista de mi grupo."

"Un gusto chicas, todas son muy guapas."

"Maldición compórtate." Yui regaño a su baterista y la presento una a una.

"Ritsu ya la conoces"

"Ella es Mio la bajista" Saludo a la pelinegra sonriendo.

"Oh ella es la que está enamorada en secreto de la baterista ¿no?"

"Sabes deberías de aprender a cerrar la boca."

Mio había quedado en shock con el comentario de la baterista del grupo de Yui después de haberse sonrojado completamente.

"Ui mi hermana, Azusa la guitarrista principal."

Casi nadie lo noto y tal vez solo fue la imaginación de Azusa, pero la cara de Marie cambió un segundo cuando Yui la nombro al presentarla, rencor o eso creyó haber visto.

"Vaya te pareces mucho a tu hermana Ui, ¿te gustaría salir a tomar algo algún día?"

"Marie estás empezando a fastidiarme."

"Es broma Yui es broma."

"Y ella es Mugi la tecladista."

"Un gusto Marie."

"Oh ella es la princesa ¿no?"

"Bueno yo no lo pondría de esa manera." Contesto la rubia sonriéndole amistosamente a la pelirroja.

"Bueno más bien pareces un ángel." Comento la pelirroja.

"Eso me gusta más." La ojiazul se acercó un paso y le tomo una mano a Marie.

"Vaya debería tener cámara para guardar esto, es la primera vez que te veo sonrojarte Marie."

"¿Eh?" La pelirroja se había perdido un par de segundo en la mirada de la rubia… "Bueno vámonos chicas o llegaremos tarde." Yui rió por lo bajo por la excusa que uso Marie para salir de la conversación.

"Yo creo que paso." Comento la guitarrista pelinegra.

"Vamos Azusa pensé que querrías verme tocar después de tanto." Yui trato de convencerla pero lo hizo de manera casi automática no mostraba verdadero deseo…

"Bueno yo…"

"Debes ir." Contesto Marie. "Será entretenido y les daremos una lección de cómo tocar sus instrumentos." Nunca toques el orgullo de un músico de esa manera, Azusa acepto de inmediato el "reto".

…

"Bueno las acabo de conocer así que no recuerdo muy bien sus nombres pero deberían esperar aquí."

Marco acompañaba a las chicas del antiguo HTT hacía donde verían el concierto era en una especie de almacén pero estaba completamente vació y con un escenario.

"Aquí están por delante de las bardas de seguridad, no deberían haber problemas."

"No entiendo, pero bueno estaremos más cerca para verlos." La rubia sonreía feliz aún faltaban unos 40 minutos para que empezará la presentación de su amiga y ya estaba emocionada.

Poco a poco fue llegando gente, pero para sorpresa de las chicas era un público completamente diferente al que acostumbraban tener ellas en su antigua escuela y su presentación.

La mayoría eran hombres algunos con el cabello largo y la mayoría con playeras negras con nombres de bandas desconocidas para ellas, Mio y Mugi estaban muy confundidas e incluso Ritsu se sentía desconcertada.

"Azusa-chan, ¿qué clase de música tocará mi hermana ahora?"

"Ui… no tengo idea."

…

Después de un rato y que una buena cantidad de gente se juntará en el almacén hasta llenarlo a tope salieron las chicas y Marco al escenario y el público las recibió con gritos.

Las chicas estaban increíblemente impactadas, resultaba increíble pensar que las chicas del escenario eran las mismas que las que las fueron a ver a ellas hace apenas pocas horas.

Fanny tenía una blusa negra muy pegada y un pantalón negro que tenía muchas rasgaduras, la bulliciosa pelirroja llevaba un pantalón militar verde muy ajustado y una playera negra de una banda desconocida para las chicas, Marco llevaba su larga cabellera suelta y ropa negra en conjunto pero a ellos en realidad no los conocían desde hace mucho, lo que en verdad les sorprendía era Yui…

Su cabello castaño más largo que antes lucia por delante de su playera negra que llevaba amarrada de lado para hacerla parecer ombliguera y con unos shorts cortos de mezclilla y medias negras, pero lo que resultaba aún más impactante para las chicas era que ya no llevaba su "gitah", sino una Jackson negra.

-play 2da canción.-

La gente gritaba y la música de los instrumentos comenzó a sonar, Yui llevaba la guitarra rítmica pero aun así se notaba la intensidad de la música, todos estaban increíblemente sincronizados y Yui destacaba estando delante del grupo.

Las chicas los miraban completamente sorprendidas por ver el espectáculo.

_People have round shoulders from fairing heavy loads.  
And the soldiers liberate them, laying mines along their roads.  
Sorrow paid for valor is too much to recall  
Of the countless corpses piled up along the wailing wall. _

La voz de Marco sonaba mucho más aguda pero de alguna manera genial.  
_  
__Melting down all metals, turning plows and shears to swords,  
Shun words of the Bible, we need implements of war.  
Chalklines and red puddles of those who have been slain  
Destiny, that crooked schemer, says the dead shall rise again  
_

La gente del público alzaba sus manos con la característica pose del rock.

Chorus  
_Where do we go from here?_  
_And should we really care?_  
_The end is finally here,_  
_God have mercy!_

_Now we've rewritten history_  
_The one thing we've found out,_  
_Sweet taste of vindication,_  
_It turns to ashes in your mouth._

Chorus

_If you're fighting to live  
It's O.K. to die!  
The answer to your question is...  
__Welcome to tomorrow! _

Un poderoso solo empezó a salir de la guitarra de Fanny tenía muy buena técnica pero sorprendía la agresividad con la que tocaba además de que hacía parecerlo extremadamente fácil.

De la misma manera empezó otro solo de la guitarra de Yui que con mucha facilidad tocaba las complicadas notas, ahora ambas guitarrista se veían y tocaban juntas de una manera impresionante agitando la cabeza de arriba abajo al ritmo de sus guitarras, parecía que de alguna extraña manera lo disfrutaban, y cuando terminaron el solo la guitarra de Yui demostró ser imponente mientras era acompañada por Fanny.

_Where do we go from here?  
God have mercy! _

_Chorus_

_Mercy_

_Mercy…_

_Mercy…_

Después que parecía había acabado la canción Marie comenzó a tocar de una manera que resultaba impactante, tanto por la técnica que usaba pero lo que más sorprendía era que la baterista parecía que golpeaba incluso con violencia a su instrumento.

Ninguna de las chicas concibió alguna vez en sus mentes la idea de que Yui se viera como se veía ahora, siguió tocando varias canciones de ese estilo, pasando por diferentes grupos de trash y heavy metal, la gente coreaba los solos de los instrumentos y en algunas canciones casi se golpeaban pero no podían negar la calidad con la que tocaban sus instrumentos.

"Bueno esta es la última maldita canción."

Marco se había transformado de un amargado sin expresión a un desquiciado que desbordaba adrenalina en el escenario.

La música de la guitarra de Fanny y de la batería de Marie empezó a sonar pero Yui permanecía quieta e impasible.

"Marco cambiemos de canción." Sin más y aunque ya habían empezado a tocar Yui "sugirió" tocar otra canción, aunque esa sugerencia sonó más a una orden que nada.

"Vaya así que nuestra guitarrista quiere tocar otra cosas, bueno tú decide."

"Espera aquí unos segundos." Yui salió por detrás del escenario unos momentos mientras toda la gente miraba extrañada, pero salió rápidamente pero ya no lleaba su Jackson negra, entro con su vieja Les Paul "Gitah" incluso Fanny se sorprendió, nunca la había visto tocar esa guitarra, siempre usaba su Jackson o en todo caso guitarras de la escuela o su guitarra acústica.

"_In my darkest hour." (_En Mi Hora Más Oscura)

Marco sonrió y le hizo un gesto afirmativo.

La música empezó a sonar. Las chicas nunca creyeron que la Les Paul de su amiga podría tocar de semejante manera, tocaba pesadamente, con fuerza y casi odio sus cuerdas.

La batería sonaba potentemente, el bajo era fuerte y perfecto para la canción y ambas guitarristas se seguían perfectamente, pero se sentía como si Yui, estuviera sola, tocando tocaba para ella y…

_In my hour of need  
ha no, you're not there  
and though i reached out for you  
wouldn't lend a hand._

**_(_En mi hora de necesidad**  
**ha, no, tu no estabas ahí**  
**y pensar que te busqué**  
**y no quisiste darme una mano)**

_Through the darkest hour  
__grace did not shine on me  
it feels so cold, very cold  
no one cares for me._

**_(_A través de la hora más obscura,**  
**tu gracia no brilló en mí**  
**se siente tan frio, muy frio,**  
**nadie se preocupa por mi )**

A pesar de que era Marco quien cantaba, se podía escuchar la voz de Yui, ella cantaba sin micrófono, cantaba para desahogarse.

_Did you ever think i get lonely  
did you ever think that i needed love  
did you ever think to stop thinking  
you're the only one that I'm thinking of._

**(¿Alguna vez pensaste que yo me siento sola?**  
**¿Alguna vez pensaste que necesito amor?**  
**¿Alguna vez pensaste en pararte a pensar**  
**que eres la única en la que pienso? )**_  
_

_You'll never know how hard i tried  
to find my space and satisfy you too._

**(Tú nunca sabrás lo duro que traté**  
**de encontrar mi espacio y también satisfacerte.)**

_Things will be better when I'm dead and gone  
don't try to understand; knowing you I'm probably wrong._

**(Las cosas serán mejor cuando esté muerto y me haya ido**  
**no trates de entender, conociéndote, probablemente estoy equivocado) **_  
_

_But oh how i lived my life for you  
still you'd turn away  
now as i die for you  
my flesh still crawls as i breathe your name_

**(Pero, Oh como viví mi vida por ti!**  
**Hasta que me diste vuelta la espalda.**  
**Ahora, mientras muero por ti**  
**aun se me pone la piel de gallina mientras respiro tu nombre)**

_all these years i thought i was wrong  
now i know it was you  
raise you head, raise your face your eyes  
tell me who you think you are?_

**(Todos estos años, creyendo que estaba equivocado**  
**ahora sé que eras tú!**  
**Levanta tu cabeza, levanta tu cara, tus ojos**  
**dime ¿quién te crees que eres?)**

_I walk, i walk alone_

_into the promised land._

_There's a better place for me  
but it's far, far away_

**(Camino, camino solo**  
**a la tierra prometida**  
**ahi hay un mejor lugar para mi**  
**pero está lejos, muy lejos.)**

_everlasting life for me  
in a perfect world  
but i gotta die first,  
please god send me on my way._

**(Vida eterna para mí**  
**en un mundo perfecto**  
**pero tengo que morir primero,**  
**¡porfavor Dios, envíame a mi camino!)**

Yui tocaba increíblemente su solo pero lo que más se podía notar era su energía su esfuerzo por tocar quería demostrar todo lo que era todo lo que sentía.

_Time has a way of taking time  
loneliness is not only felt be fools  
alone i call to ease the pain  
yearning to be held by you, alone so alone, i'm lost  
consumed by the pain  
__the pain, the pain, the pain._

**(El tiempo tiene formas de quitarte el tiempo**  
**LA SOLEDAD NO SOLO LA SIENTEN LOS IDIOTAS!**  
**Solo, trato de calmar el dolor**  
**implorándote que me abraces**  
**solo, tan solo, estoy perdido**  
**consumido por el dolor**  
**el dolor, el dolor, el dolor) **_  
_

_Won't you hold me again  
you just laughed, ha ha, bitch_

**(¿No me volverías a abrazar?**  
**Solo te reíste, ha ha, PERRA!)**

_my whole life is work built on the past  
but the time has come when all things shall pass  
this good thing passed away_

**(Mi vida completa se ha construido en el pasado**  
**pero ha llegado el momento en que todo debe pasar**  
**todas estas cosas buenas ya se fueron.**_**..)**  
_

Todos los de la banda la seguían todos hacían headbanding al ritmo de la canción pero era incomparable la energía que desbordaba Yui,.

Con gran técnica Fanny toco su solo pero casi parecía opacarse ante la guitarra de Yui, nunca la había visto así ni siquiera los de su grupo, era como si liberará su alama tocando, todo lo que tuvo que guardarse por estos años…

Cuando acabo la canción y el público aplaudía, Yui tomo fuertemente su Les Paul por el mástil y de un rápido movimiento la estrello contra el piso rompiéndola completamente, el público la aclamo, solo sus antiguas amigas veían lo que pasaba realmente, los ojos de Yui a punto de soltar lágrimas al romper su guitarra su vieja guitarra, con la que vivió sus viejos momentos…

"Ahora todas podemos ser libres…Azusa, Ui."

Fin del cap.

Les dije que era largo xD perdón por poner mucha música de megadeth, son mi banda favorita desde niño y la de in my darkest hour significa mucho para mí, (solo vean que letra)

Espero les guste el capítulo fue muy divertido pero cansado escribirlo xD.

Chobits3 Azusa y Ui juntas, veamos qué pasa :3 prox. Cap. el cumpleaños de Ui y veamos qué pasa con todo lo que sucedió en los conciertos.

Mitsu07 Te ríes de mi sufrimiento D:! XD estoy como un zombi con ojerotas u,u pero bueno yo le digo a Mio que la amas pero yo me cuidaría de Ritsu xD espero te siga gustando el fic y así xD.

si parece que tenemos gustos parecidos y así gracias por seguir la historia y comentar :3

Toshino Kyouko tu comentario fue más largo que el capítulo xD ok no jajajaj como me hizo reír xD si no puedes amarrar tu vida a una cuenta, yo lo tengo que hacer para subir fics pero bueno u,u xD espero te siga gustando y comentes y así :3

AndressaKiyama Perdón no fue mi intención confundir._. (Muere de pena xD) espero sigas leyendo y comentando, tú tranquila y ya verás qué pasa entre Fanny y Azusa y así.

Esto es todo más de 5,500 palabras D:! ok ya xD nos vemos la próxima semana y así lol.

Saludos y los amo a todos Draculaxx, a por cierto, vamos a hacer algo, si quieren hacer preguntas a los personajes del fic, o al autor los contestaré en una sección al final de capítulo, solo las primeras 3 los que ya me seguían desde antes ya sabrán cómo xD. Ahora si bye bye.


	4. El día en que lloraron

**Ok de antemano les pido perdón por el capítulo tan corto tengo mis excusas pero se los digo al final lal.**

**Ninguno de los personajes de k on es mío ni nada pero amo a las chicas y así :3**

-Cap. 4-

-El día en que lloraron.-

"Vieron eso, demonios somos geniales viste mí solo Marco, sé que lo viste, ¿fue genial no?, los solos de Fanny rayos viste que velocidad, pero lo más épico cuando Yui trono su guitarra, demonios si no nos hacemos famosos es porque la gente en verdad es muy…"

Las chicas y Marco ya estaban fuera del lugar del concierto que siguió con otras bandas y Marie no paraba de hablar de lo geniales que fueron, como siempre.

"Marie deberías aprender a mantenerte callada unos segundos."

"Y tú deberías aprender a divertirte un poco, si todo el tiempo fueras como cuando tocas el bajo tendrías otra suerte con las chicas."

"Tú estás más obsesionada con ese tema que yo."

Como siempre el bajista y la baterista empezaron una de sus ya cotidianas discusiones, pero Fanny, ella sabía que algo no estaba bien, tal vez los chicos no se habían dado cuenta o tal vez y querían actuar como siempre para no angustiar a Yui con su preocupación, pero Yui nunca había sido así.

Después de cada ensayo ella siempre los animaba, daba consejos, por eso ella se había convertido en una gran amiga y líder de la banda, pero hoy simplemente no había dicho una palabra desde que bajaron del escenario.

Además del pequeño gran detalle de lo de su Les Paul, Fanny nunca la había visto tocarla, siempre supo que la tenía, la cuidaba y le daba mantenimiento, pero nunca la tacaba y ahora sin más la destroza en el concierto.

"Hola." Ritsu junto a las demás habían llegado con las chicas pero parecían como… consternadas.

"Hola, bueno creo que lo mejor será que las llevemos a sus casas." Marco se había ofrecido a llevar a las chicas a sus respectivos hogares pues ya eran altas horas de la noche.

"Si bueno yo voy a ir a tomar algo." Yui se disponía a irse por su lado.

"Yo te acompaño." Fanny y Ritsu se interrumpieron para buscar a Yui.

"Hermana deberías venir a casa."

"Llegaré mañana a tu cumpleaños Ui no te preocupes y Ritsu bueno gracias por querer acompañarme pero me gustaría estar sola, lo mismo para ti Fanny."

"Yui." Todas las chicas estaban preocupadas por su amiga, pero sabían que debían dejarla sola, por lo menos por ahora.

"Bueno acompáñenme, Marie tú manejarás el otro auto, hazlo con cuidado, no pienso pagar por el auto o las vidas de las personas que mates."

Ante el comentario todas las chicas del HTT querían ir en el auto de Marco.

El auto que manejaba Marco y que llevaba a Ui, Mugi y a Mio se separó del que llevaba Marie que tenía de pasajeros a Ritsu, Fanny y Azusa.

…

En el auto era todo silencio, cosa que parecía ridícula pensando que estaban ambas animosas bateristas juntas.

Marie manejaba y llevo primero a Fanny al lugar donde se quedarían mientras decidían qué hacer realmente.

Después llevo a Ritsu a su casa quedándose sola con Azusa.

"Bueno Nanako-san dígame por dónde es su casa." La voz de Marie sonaba completamente diferente a lo normal, mucho más seria.

"Disculpa, no sé si estoy imaginando pero, ¿tienes algún problema conmigo?"

"Ninguno en absoluto."

"Entonces por qué ese tono solo cuando hablas conmigo."

"Nanako, te lo explicaré en términos simples, eres la persona que más daño le ha hecho a Yui, ella es parte de mi familia, no dejaré que la vuelvas a lastimar, eso es todo."

"No entiendo lo que dices."

"Sabes, tal vez tú no entiendas nuestra relación con Yui, pero ella ha sido un pilar en nuestra vida, me ha apoyado, nunca nos ha dejado solos, no dejaré que la lastimes más, nosotros no hemos podido hacer nada por ella."

"Nunca fue mi intención lastimarla no sé qué les haya dicho ella."

"Ella no ha dicho nada… nunca ha tenido confianza de decirme nada, una vez la escuche. La escuche sollozar tu nombre." Un nudo en la garganta se produjo en la chica pelirroja.

"Pero yo nunca he querido hacerle daño…" Había llegado a la casa de Azusa y el auto se había detenido totalmente.

"Me gustaría contarte cómo es que entre a la banda Azusa…"

*flashback*

"Despierta tienes que ir a la escuela hoy."

Una chica movía a Marie que estaba desnuda bajo las sabanas de su cama.

"¡¿Eh?! ¿Y tú eres?"

"Demonios deberías recordar el nombre de la chica con la que dormiste anoche."

"Ah sí perdón, perdón, bueno me tengo que ir te llamo luego."

Marie se vistió y arreglo para dirigirse a su salón cuando escucho unos murmullos.

"Escuche lo mismo, dicen que la chica japonesa es mejor que Fanny."

"Yo escuche que ahora son pareja y que tocan en una misma banda."

"Van a dar un concierto hoy en la noche."

Marie se acercó para intervenir en la conversación."

"Hola chicas escuche algo sobre Fanny y un concierto, ¿es verdad?"

Las chicas se giraron a verla y le hicieron un gesto afirmativo y le dijeron los demás pormenores.

Marie siempre había estado interesada en Fanny, la llamaban prodigio después de todo y escuchar que hay alguien aún mejor es algo interesante.

"Ok gracias chicas, tal vez las vea en el concierto y después." Marie les giño un ojo y se fue.

El día paso normal hasta la hora del supuesto concierto, fue al lugar donde se iban a presentar varias bandas nuevas.

Llego pero se llevó la sorpresa de que estaba tocando otra banda en el tiempo que le tocaba a la de Fanny.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Escucho que la gente se iba decepcionada, pues muchos querían escuchar a la chica prodigio y a su nueva competencia.

"No van a presentarse su estúpido baterista casi se muere ahogado en el alcohol."

Marie escuchaba a la gente murmurando al irse.

"Yo no pienso irme sin verlas."

Marie se escabullo hacía donde estaban las bandas esperando por tocar y encontró a Fanny a la cual reconoció instantáneamente.

"Escuche que no tiene baterista." Fanny volteo hacia la pelirroja que la miraba segura.

"Dudo que te sepas todas las canciones y que des la talla."

"Un poco más de confianza."

"No podemos salir a tocar con alguien desconocido."

Marco había llegado y se incluyó en la conversación.

"Creo que no tengo opción."

"Déjenla tocar, vinimos a eso y no pienso irme sin hacerlo."

"La japonesa tiene actitud."

"Pero Yui por qué, y si no…"

"Entonces haría ella el ridículo no nosotros, además me gusta su cabello."

*fin flashback*

"Ese día sentí que toque como nunca, sabes."

"Es una extraña historia."

"Pero la verdadera razón por la que le tome cariño a Yui fue un par de días después, yo en realidad tenía otro tipo de intenciones con Yui y se creó una extraña atmosfera en la banda."

Azusa se veía claramente incomoda pero por alguna razón quería seguir escuchando.

"Sin embargo en esos tiempo yo tenía muchos problemas, yo amm… bueno salí con alguien tenía pareja y el chico fue a reclamarme en medio de un ensayo, a pesar de que era un chico y ella no tenía nada que ver simplemente dijo, -ella es miembro de mi banda, es como mi hermana si tienes algún problema lo tienes con todos.-"

"Espero que entiendas que Yui significa mucho para nosotros, no sé qué paso antes ni voy a juzgarte por eso pero no quiero que vuelvas a hacer llorar a Yui."

"Lo siento nunca esa fue mi intención, fue un gusto conocerte nos veremos mañana."

…

"Hermana..."

…

"Yui…"

…

"Yui…"

Ui, Azusa y Fanny las 3 chicas pensando en la guitarrista castaña, todas por motivos diferentes pero todas con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos…

-fin del cap.-

**Sé lo que dirán ¿por esto esperamos una semana?, ¿por qué tan corto y sin que pase nada importante?**

**Las respuestas son sencillas, periodos de examen, lo sé llevo bien poquito en la escuela y ya me están evaluando T-T espero no reprobar ninguna pero no sé un carajo de inglés, pero en mis materias de especialidad voy bien ok ya me salí del tema ._.**

**No quería sacar un capitulo donde pase algo importante que no esté bien cuidado y bien pensado espero no sean malas conmigo u,u**

**No creo tener mucho tiempo esta semana tampoco, pero ya dentro de 2 será un capitulo como el anterior de unas 5000 palabras**

**Chobits3 tus ideas son geniales peor haré un YuixAzusaxFannyxMariexMarcoxUixMioxRitsuxMugi oh yes xD no enserio todos estarán revueltos lal.**

**Toshino Kyouko-Guest lol, jajajajaj siempre me dan un montón de risa tus comentarios xD perdón por no contestar la pregunta la contestará pronto**

**Pues lo primordial es la escuela pero es un poco sofocante :/ Mugi es probable que lo haga xD y mis bandas favoritas son: Pink Floyd, Megadeth, The doors y Led Zeppelin pero me encanta el rock en general (ya sé que Megadeth es metal pero mi género es el rock xD)**

**AliceLBMKiryuu Jajaja si quieres que ponga una canción avísame siempre estoy abierto a nuevos géneros y bandas**

**AndressaKiyama De nada gracias por leer :3**

**Mitsu07 Que cruel D:! jajaja todas sufrirán no te preocupes xD**

**Bueno gracias por leer y perdón u,u la próxima vez intentaré que sea un cap. más decente.**


	5. El día antes del cumpleaños

-Cap. 5-

-El día antes del cumpleaños.-

"Chica ya no deberías seguir tomando, estás sola y no es un buen lugar para esto."

"Lo siento, tiene razón."

Yui estaba sola en un bar "platicando" con el chico de la barra que estaba preocupado por estado de la chica.

"Demonios te ves horrible."

"Tú siempre tan lindo."

Marco había llegado y le había quitado el vaso en el que estaba tomando la castaña.

"Lo sé, vámonos de aquí mañana tienes cosas que hacer."

"¿Cómo diablos me encontraste?"

Marco dudo un poco pero contesto.

"Digamos que tuve suerte, ahora vámonos."

"Vaya estas aún más amargado que lo de costumbre, ¿no quieres una copa de algo?, yo invito."

"Yui… es doloroso verte así."

"Estoy bien."

La chica había apartado la vista del bajista que la veía sin su característico ceño fruncido, ahora la veía como si estuviera triste, como si se sintiera mal por el estado de la guitarrista.

"Deja las tonterías Yui, nos preocupas a todos y ni siquiera confías lo suficiente para que te acompañemos a ahogar las penas."

"Vete a resolver tus asuntos."

"Este es uno de mis asuntos."

"Sabes a lo que me refiero idiota, o quieres que Mugi te la quite."

"No la metas en esto, ahora vámonos no te estoy preguntando."

"Desde cuándo tú me mandas."

"Me estas colmando la paciencia, yo no soy Fanny que te acepte todas tus estupideces, te vas a matar en un auto o te van a asaltar si bien te va."

"Me pregunto si Marie ya se llevó a la cama a una chica japonesa."

Marco la tomo por el cuello de la playera levantándola y la miró directamente a los ojos, por un instante, por un segundo Marco la vio bajando su mirada arrepentida.

"Por favor, vámonos."

"Perdón, no quise decir eso estoy un poco ebria."

"Olvídalo, en parte tienes razón."

"Vámonos o ahora tú te querrás embriagar y estaríamos en problemas."

Marco rió un poco y ayudo a Yui a ir al auto.

"Marco, lo que dije hace un rato fue algo horrible, entiendo que todos estén preocupados y hoy les trataré de contar lo más que pueda, pero tú deberías también hacer algo por ti, no puedes estar tratando de cuidarnos por el resto de nuestra vida, piensa en ti."

"Mi felicidad es la de Marie, ella es feliz, fin de la discusión."

"Eres un tarado."

"Lo sé."

…

"Fanny, ¿estás ahí?"

"¿Qué pasa Marie?"

Susurro Fanny desde detrás de la puerta de su cuarto tratando de esconder su voz cortada.

"Te escuchas mal, ¿quieres hablar?"

"No gracias Marie."

"¿por qué Fanny?, ¿por qué no confían en mí?"

"No es eso Marie, quiero estar sola."

"Lo entiendo, perdón por molestarte."

"No es eso Marie."

Fanny había salido de su cuarto para tomar a la pelirroja que estaba por irse.

"Vamos."

Marie fue arrastrada por Fanny hacía el cuarto donde ella iba dormir.

"Marie, quiero que entiendas que claro que nosotros confiamos en ti, solo que hay unas cosas que son un poco difíciles de contar."

"Perdón Fanny yo no debí insistir, solo los conozco de un año y ya me quiero meter en sus asuntos, yo no debí…"

"No Marie no digas eso."

"Ni tú, ni Yui, ni Marco confían en mí, ¡se tragan todos sus malditos problemas, nunca me dicen nada, nunca me dejan ayudarlos si soy tan incompetente para poder hacer algo por ustedes mínimo déjenme estar ahí!"

"Marie yo…"

Marie después de haberle gritado eso había empezado a derramar lágrimas algo muy extraño en la animada baterista.

"Yo solo quiero poder ayudarlos igual que ustedes a mí."

"Gracias por preocuparte por mí."

Fanny tomo entre sus brazos a la pelirroja en un tierno abrazo para que la baterista terminara de llorar.

"Te quiero Marie, todos te queremos, no es que confiemos en ti, pero es muy duro hablar de estos temas, yo no tengo derecho a contarte lo que no ha hecho Yui, pero te puedo decir que si yo me encuentro mal con ella, porque se reencontró con la que era su pareja, la que más ha querido, la que aún quiere…"

"Es Azusa, verdad Nanako Azusa…"

"Si, cómo es que…"

"Una vez, un día después de lo que paso cuando me defendió de aquel chico que me quería golpear, yo fui de noche a su habitación para agradecerle, pero la escuche, sollozar y alcance a escuchar ese nombre…"

"Espero ahora entiendas Marie, este es un tema difícil para nosotras, sabes que yo amo a Yui, no sé qué pase ahora…"

"Te apoyaré, las apoyaré hasta el final yo las amo y a Marco solo un poquito, son mi familia…"

Fanny por fin después del comentario dejo ver sus hermosos dientes blancos con una tierna sonrisa, sonrisa que aliviaba el alma de la pelirroja.

"Entonces eres la tonta hermana de en medio que se comporta de una manera inmadura."

Fanny le hizo una mueca de burla mientras Marie reprochaba infantilmente.

Después de un rato de platicar de tonterías juntas Marie se rindió ante el sueño y quedo dormida abrazada de Fanny.

"Buenas noches hermanita."

Fanny le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a Marie, esa chica era maravillosa, un completo desastre, impuntual y arrogante, pero era encantadora, muy apasionada y divertida, desde la primera vez que tocaron juntas ella ya se sentía parte de la banda, era como si estuvieran destinados a estar juntos…

…

"Marco, en verdad pienso que deberías de una buena vez decirle lo que sientes a Marie, no sé qué te pueda contestar pero es mejor a nunca decirle nada."

"Creo que tu vida amorosa es peor que la mía, deberías pensar en qué hacer tú."

"Yo le prometí a Fanny que estaríamos juntas, le prometí que intentaría amarla."

"Y yo nunca falto a mis promesas, lo he escuchado mil veces… lo importante es cómo te sientes Yui, en verdad después de todo lo que paso, ¿aún amas a Nanako?"

"No lo sé, Marco no fue fácil lo que viví con ella, puede que ya no la ame y solo me sentía melancólica por tiempos pasados, pero no quiero hacer sufrir a Fanny."

"Sabes Yui, Fanny es mi mejor amiga, la conozco desde niña y siempre he estado a su lado evitando que haga tonterías, pero desde que está contigo es una chica diferente es cada vez mejor persona, ella no se merece lo que haces, debes decidir qué hacer…"

Marco y Yui platicaban en la sala de un departamento que habían rentado en el que debería quedarse Marco y las 3 chicas en otro.

"Tienes razón, hoy pensaré qué hacer… por lo mientras será mejor que me vaya."

"Cuídate, el departamento esta alado."

"Gracias… será mejor que le digas a Marie algún día, lo que sientes por ella."

Yui salió del departamento de Marco y se dirigió al suyo para poder descansar.

Entro al cuarto en donde se suponía iban a dormir ella y Fanny, encontró a la guitarrista abrazando maternalmente a Marie que estaba acurrucada en su pecho.

"Las quiero y las protegeré contra todo y todos, descansen."

Yui cerró la puerta y durmió en el cuarto de Marie.

…

"Azusa-chan contéstame porfavor…"

Ui se encontraba en su casa llamando desde su celular a su novia.

"Bueno Ui, ¿qué pasa?"

"Bueno solo te llamaba para saber si vienes mañana…"

"Es tu cumpleaños claro que iré."

"Estaba pensando en hacer una fiesta con todas las chicas, ya sabes Mugi, Ritsu, Mio e invitar a mi hermana y su banda."

"… Es una buena idea."

"Nos vemos mañana."

"Te amo."

"Y yo a ti Azusa-chan."

…

"Bueno Mugi, soy yo Ritsu."

"Ricchan, ¿qué pasa?"

"Quería hablarte para saber si quieres que pase mañana por ti para ir a la casa de Ui-chan."

"Claro si tú quieres."

"Por cierto van a ir los chicos de la banda de Yui, ya vi cómo se veían tú y la baterista eh Mugi-chan."

"Estas imaginando cosas Ricchan."

"Vamos Mugi-chan, ¿qué no te gusta nadie?"

"Si supieras…"

"¿Eh?"

"No nada, y bueno pasa por mi temprano vale para comprar su regalo."

"Claro nos vemos mañana."

"Hasta mañana."

…

-Fin cap. 5-

Perdón de nuevo por el capítulo corto, aunque ya había avisado que sería así, por cierto tampoco puedo hacer notas tan largas este fin de semana saldré el viernes me fui a embriagar y me duele la cabeza a más no poder pero un compromiso es un compromiso :P

El miércoles fue mi cumpleaños :3 bueno los veo la sig. Semana con un capitulo largo y emocionante :3 los amo mil.


	6. El día del mejor cumpleaños

**Perdón T-T abajo les explico todo, por ahora espeor disfruten del cap.**

**Favor de poner esto en youtube: watch?v=DcfIJRg6e-c canción U&I :3 los amo.**

* * *

-Cap. 6-

-El día del "mejor" cumpleaños.-

_¿Por qué tocas la guitarra Yui?_

_No lo sé me hace sentir bien, me deja expresarme, es una ventana de mi alma._

_Entonces la música que tocas es el reflejo de cómo te sientes._

_Algo por el estilo._

_Cuando rompiste tu Les Paul…_

_Destroce mi pasado._

…

Una castaña se levanta después de flojear un buen rato acostada en la cama, da un gran bostezo y se estira.

"Ya es de día, será mejor que le hable a Mio y a Mugi."

Ritsu se levantó para llamar a sus amigas para ir a por el regalo de la pequeña guitarrista de su banda.

"Mio-chan, buenos días."

"Buenos días Ritsu, ¿qué pasa? Me sorprende que te puedas levantar antes de las 10 en fin de semana."

"Vaya que mala Mio-chan, yo te quería invitar a una cita pero parece que no quieres."

Ritsu esperaba la respuesta burlona de su amiga por teléfono pero solo consiguió silencio.

"¿Mio?, vaya era una broma no te enojes, quería saber a qué hora querías que pasará por ti."

"No juegues con esas cosas Ritsu, pues cuando puedas yo ya estoy lista."

"Vale me baño y paso por ti."

…

Mio siempre es así, puede soportar todas mis bromas menos las que hago insinuando algo entre nosotras, parece tonto que después de todo esto tiempo no la pueda superar…

…

*Flashback*

"Azusa-chan, ¿qué te paso?"

"Nada Ui quería saber si me puedes hacer compañía."

"No llores por favor ya voy para allá, ¿mi hermana verdad?"

"No tardes por favor…"

…

Una chica pelinegra sentada en el piso abrazando su Mustang mientras aún derramaba lágrimas en un cuarto con las luces apagadas.

"Azusa-chan…"

"Ui…"

"¿Qué paso, Azusa?"

"Yui… "

"¿Qué pasa con mi hermana Azusa-chan?"

"La amo, la amo tanto…"

Ui se acercó a abrazar a la pequeña y desprotegida chica.

"Todo está bien, todo estará bien cuando estés conmigo… yo te protegeré incluso de ti misma."

*Fin flashback.*

"Marie, oye Marie despierta ya floja."

"5 minutos más."

"Se nos hará tarde levántate ya."

Fanny forcejeaba con la pelirroja que la tenía abrazada (aprisionada) en la cama para que no se levantara.

"Vale vámonos."

"Le llamaré a Yui."

"Fanny-chan tal vez deberíamos salir nosotras 2 nada más, no quiero estar sola por la ciudad y no conozco muy bien."

"Pero normalmente tú…"

"Marco nunca va a ningún lado junto a mí… y no quiero hacer mal tercio contigo y Yui, por favor solo esta vez."

"Normalmente tú sales con…"

"No lo digas, no lo volveré a hacer, ya no quiero más ese tipo de vida."

"Pero por qué el cambio tan repentino."

La pelirroja se giró dándole la espalda a la rubia.

"Yo creo que no es correcto lo que hago, sabes el día en que vi a la tecladista de la antigua banda de Yui, pensé que era hermosa, definitivamente parecía una princesa sacada de un cuento, pero no supe identificar qué era lo que yo quería, simplemente observarla, hablarle, besarla, llevarla a la cama, Fanny nunca he amado ni me han amado…"

La rubia abrazo por detrás a la pelirroja, recargándose en su espalda.

"Vamos que se nos hará tarde, es el cumpleaños de la hermana de Yui, hay que esmerarnos en su regalo."

"Gracias Fanny-chan."

…

*Flashback*

En un bar de mala muerte se encuentra una chica pelirroja besándose con una chica de la cual seguramente ni el nombre sabe…

"Vamos a otro lugar."

"Claro."

Antes de que salieran 3 chicos las detuvieron.

"Vaya, vaya, ¿hermosas no quieren compañía?"

"En realidad no gracias."

La pelirroja les contesto secamente pero solo logro enfadarlos.

"No seas así linda, te la pasaras mejor."

El tipo se acercó a la pelirroja para tomarla por la cintura mientras las otros 2 le cerraban paso a su acompañante.

"Suéltame."

"Y si no quiero."

El tipo la acerco aún más y como todo un pervertido le empezó a oler el cabello.

"Te ha dicho que la sueltes."

Una mano le apretó el hombro al tipo que tenía atrapada a Marie.

"Y tú eres…"

Un fuerte golpe impactó la cara del acosador rompiéndole la nariz haciéndolo caer.

"Marco, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Pensé que me necesitarías, somos familia después de todo."

"Oye idiota, ¿qué te crees?"

Los otros 2 chicos habían dejado sola a la acompañante de Marie que huyo, para enfrente a Marco y a Marie.

"Bueno creo que es momento de…" Marco se tronó los huesos de la mano amenazadoramente… "Correr"

Tomo de la mano a Marie y salió del lugar rápidamente dejando a todos los curiosos atónitos.

Después de un rato se pararon ambos a tomar aire.

"Ya no nos siguen."

"Nunca nos siguieron tarado."

"Ah vale, pero por si las dudas."

"Demonios… oye Marco."

"¿Si?"

"Gracias, me salvaste."

"No tienes que agradecer."

"Incluso por un momento te viste genial, aunque tuviste que arruinarlo corriendo."

Marco dio una fuerte risa, algo un poco raro en él.

"Debes tener más cuidado."

Marco le acarició la cabeza a Marie tiernamente, por un momento creyó ver a Marie sonrojándose y girando la mirada. Debe ser mi imaginación.

*Fin flashback.*

La imagen de una chica caminando sola por las calles con un cielo nublado, casi tan nublado como su alma y unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia que sustituían las lágrimas que tontamente la castaña se negaba a dejar salir…

"Demonios, debería calmarme un poco."

"¿Oye chica estas bien?"

Yui había entrado a la tienda de música a la que solía ir cuando estaba en sus días en HTT.

"Oye tú eres una chica que venía muy seguido antes."

"Vaya me sorprende que te acuerdes de mí."

"Claro eres amiga de la princesa Mugi, te llevaste una hermosa Les Paul."

"Que tiempos."

"Aunque ahora ya no te ves como la chica de antes."

"¿Y eso es bueno?"

"Ni idea."

"Eres un extraño vendedor sabes…"

"Me lo han dicho, en fin no creo que debas llorar en una tienda de música, deberías tocar lo que sientes y hacernos llorar también."

El chico le sonreía feliz a la guitarrista que se animó un poco con la actitud tan positiva.

"Gracias lo pensaré."

"Cuídate, por cierto eso de romper guitarras después de un concierto, no lo hace tan rentable."

"¿cómo lo …"

"Digamos que soy fan de metal."

El chico se despidió porque tenía que atender a alguien más con la misma alegría que a Yui.

"Me llevaré estas 2."

Yui sin más le enseño una Fender Mustang (idéntica a la que usa Azusa) a otro vendedor de la tienda y una Dean Razorback 10K cromada.

"Vaya que tienes dinero chica y son 2 guitarras muy diferentes."

"Lo sé, una es un regalo."

"¿Y cuál será la tuya?"

"Depende de la que elija a quien se la regale."

El chico rio y le vendió ambas guitarras a Yui.

"Bueno ahora me quede sin dinero…"

…

*Flashblack*

"Pero Mugi-senpai, no creo que sea una buena idea."

"Vamos Azusa-chan, tú debes dar el primer paso o si no nunca avanzaran en su relación."

Un lindo sonrojo carmesí apareció en las mejillas de Azusa al escuchar las palabras de la tecladista.

"Pero el vestido es un poco revelador."

"Te ves hermosa, te comería ahora mismo."

"¡Mugi-senpai!." La tecladista del HTT rio por la reacción de la chica pelinegra que hoy llevaba el pelo suelto.

"Vamos, ve y conquista a Yui."

La rubia llevo casi a rastras a la pelinegra fuera de su mansión…

La pequeña Azusa caminaba dudosa hacía la casa de Yui pero su mente era invadida lentamente por pensamientos como:

Y si no está, y si no le gusto, y si no me ama como yo a ella…

La pequeña chica llego a la casa de Yui pero antes de entrar escucho un grito de Yui así que decidió observar por la ventana.

Yui se encontraba junto a Nodoka, parecía muy emocionada y tomaba de las manos a la chica cosa que por alguna extraña razón empezaba a molestar a Azusa.

Seguían hablando y Nodoka también se veía claramente feliz aunque no podía escuchar casi nada de lo que decían.

Yui abrazo a Nodoka y eso en vez de hacerla enojar más le creo un vacío en el pecho, se sentía mal aunque claro no tenía motivo…

No quería estar ahí, no quería ver más, pero sus pies se negaban a moverse, no quería ver a Yui con alguien más.

Yui aún sostenía las manos de Nodoka y esta le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla Azusa simplemente no pudo soportarlo más y con pequeñas lágrimas cayendo por los ojos corrió de ahí...

"Yui, ¿qué fue eso?"

"No sé tal vez tu imaginación… pero que buena noticia Nodoka-chan te irás al extranjero nunca te olvides de mí eres una gran amiga."

La chica abrazo de nuevo a su gran amiga que emprendía una nueva etapa en su vida, solo era eso una felicitación y despedida…

*Fin flashback.*

"¿No iba a venir también Mugi?"

"Me cancelo de último momento."

"Ah bueno, tienes pensado para regalarle a Ui."

"Mmmm… en realidad no, tienes pensado algo verdad."

"Pues quería regalarle algo lindo, no sé probablemente Yui le regale algo musical así que por qué no comprarle algo que le guste a ella, como un peluche o algo por el estilo."

"Parece buena idea, ¿quieres ir a ver tiendas?"

"Claro."

Ritsu y Mio caminaban tranquilas por la calle tenían hasta pasadas las 2 de la tarde para ir a la casa de Ui así que tenían unas 4 horas para pasarla juntas.

Caminaban y miraban tiendas, entraban a algunas, ya sea de ropa, dulcerías, de música era como cualquier otro día, y eso era el problema…

"Mio mira."

Ritsu le quería mostrar a Mio un portarretratos muy lindo de madera tallada a mano.

"Vaya es muy bonito."

"¿Se lo llevamos?"

"Si, eso y unas púas (plumillas) que yo hice serían un lindo regalo."

"Está decidido y tenemos 2 horas de ventaja."

"¿Te gustaría ir al parque?"

"Por supuesto."

Las chicas se dirigieron al lugar donde pasaban tanto tiempo, desde niñas, en su preparatoria, incluso ahora siempre estaban juntas.

"Mio ¿quieres un helado?"

"Claro."

"Vale yo invito ve a los columpios y gánalos."

"Ok."

La pelinegra se dirigió trotando a los columpios del pequeño parque mientras la castaña se dirigía a un puesto de helados.

"Uno de vainilla y otro de chocolate por favor."

"Claro en un momento."

Una señora mayor de unos 70 años atendía amablemente a Ritsu que miraba gustosa el helado.

"Hacen una linda pareja."

"¿eh?"

"Esa chica y tú, siempre las veo juntas en verdad es muy lindo tener una relación de tanto tiempo y más con una persona que se nota que amas de verdad."

"Pero…"

"Ya, ya no me necesitas explicar nada ahora ve y regresa con tu chica que te espera." La señora sonrió amablemente ante la sorpresa de Ritsu, que no sabía cómo se supone que debía sentirse.

"Mio te quiero…" Me gustaría poder decirlo y no solo guardármelo en lo más profundo de mi corazón…

…

"Feliz cumpleaños hermosa."

"Amor, que bueno que llegaste."

Azusa había llegado a la casa de los Hirasawa, en la que solo se encontraba Ui en esos momentos.

"Parece que llegue temprano."

"No pasa nada."

"Te traje un regalo y un pastel, pero solo es para nosotras, Mugi seguramente traerá para todas."

"Gracias."

Azusa se acercó a Ui para besarla y esta le correspondió tiernamente pasando sus brazos por sus hombros acercándola a ella.

"Azusa, tengo que hablar contigo."

"¿qué pasa Ui?"

"Bueno es sobre… mi hermana."

"Claro, ¿Qué pasa con ella?"

"Bueno, regreso después de tanto tiempo y no sabe de lo nuestro."

"Pues hoy le decimos si quieres." Las respuestas de Azusa sorprendían a Ui, después de todo lo que habían vivido ella y su hermana.

"Ok."

"Te amo Ui."

"Y yo a ti Azusa-chan."

"Que lindas se ven. Upps se me salió."

"¡Mugi-senpai!"

Mugi que las espiaba por la ventana las saludo divertida.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños Ui-chan!"

La tecladista abrazo fuertemente a la hermana pequeña de Yui y le enseño divertida una buena cantidad de ropa que traía en unas bolsas.

"Ui-chan, Azusa-chan vamos a cambiarnos para la fiesta."

"Pero Mugi-senpai es solo una reunión de amigos."

"En la que debemos de vernos hermosas vamos."

Y Mugi como muchas otras veces, llevo a rastras a Azusa y a Ui para usarlas como muñecas y cambiarlas una y otra vez de atuendos.

"Que hermosas se ven."

El timbre de la casa empezó a sonar por lo que Ui bajo de su cuarto dejando solas a Mugi y a Azusa.

"Azusa-chan, ya le dijeron a Yui bueno…"

"Sobre nosotras, no pero se lo diremos hoy."

"Y… ¿estás bien con eso?"

"¿No debería? Es la hermana de mi novia después de todo."

"Pero Azusa…"

"No te preocupes Mugi-senpai, todo estará bien."

…

"¡Feliz cumpleaños Ui-chan!"

"Mio-senpai, Ritsu-senpai."

Ui las invito a pasar y ambas le dieron un fuerte abrazo.

"Te trajimos unos pequeños presentes."

Ambas chicas le mostraron sus obsequios y la pequeña guitarrista los recibió contenta.

Tomo el porta retratos y rápidamente fue por una foto para ponerla, eligió una donde salen todas las chicas de su banda. (Ui abrazando a Azusa por la espalda, Mugi enfrente sonriendo feliz y Ritsu molestando a Mio.)

"Se ve linda no."

"Mucho y ¿somos las primeras en llegar?"

Pregunto la bajista viendo como sonreía feliz Ui con sus regalos.

"No ya están Mugi-senpai y Azusa-chan arriba."

"Ah vale, bueno vamos a tu cuarto Ui-chan."

…

Después de platicar sobre banalidades y que Mugi jugará con ellas a cambiarles de ropa a todas el timbre volvió a sonar.

Ui bajo emocionada pues este sería el primer cumpleaños que celebraba junto a su hermana desde hace ya un largo tiempo.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Ui verdad."

En la puerta estaban Fanny y Marie que saludaron a la pequeña castaña.

"Hola, son Fanny-san y Maire-san verdad, gracias por venir aunque creí que vendría mi hermana con ustedes."

"De echo está aquí, pero ella quiere que subas y nos dejes preparar unas cositas aquí abajo."

Ui las miro extrañada pero asintió entendiendo que su hermana le quería dar una sorpresa.

"Bueno nosotras subimos para asegurarnos de que no espíes la sorpresa de Yui."

Marie y Fanny acompañaron a Ui a su cuarto que se había convertido el lugar donde estaban todas sus invitadas.

"Chicas, llegaron las amigas de mi hermana."

Ui entro a la habitación junto a las 2 chicas que la seguían.

"Buenas, soy Marie."

"Ah claro Marie-chan ya nos habían presentado."

Contesto Mugi.

"Eh es cierto, bueno a ver, la castaña es Ritsu, mmm Mio es la pelinegra mayor y Azusa la menor, la princesa rubia es Mugi y Yui en pequeña es Ui."

"Me sorprende que puedas memorizar tanta información Marie."

Todas las chicas reían de las ocurrencias de sus nuevas amigas.

"¿Y bueno ninguna tiene pareja verdad?"

Marie recibió un codazo de parte de Fanny con lo que rieron las demás chicas.

"En realidad yo tengo una relación con Azusa-chan, Marie-san."

Los ojos de Marie y de Fanny se dilataron en un instante y se sintió un ambiente completamente diferente al de hace 5 segundos, se tensaron de sobre manera y se voltearon a ver la una a la otra.

"Ah creo que, bueno no esperaba eso."

"¿Pasa algo?" Mio instantáneamente se dio cuenta de la situación por lo que trato de detenerlo lo antes posible, pero ella tenía en cuenta de que si esto pasaba con sus amigas, qué haría Yui.

"No bueno nada."

El celular de Marie empezó a sonar y esta reacciono estrepitosamente.

"Bueno es hora de que bajemos." Dijo tratando de sonar animada peor el rostro no le ayudaba mucho.

Al bajar toda la sala estaba desacomodada y había dejado un gran espacio al centro de la misma pero Ui no pensó en enojarse un solo momento al ver a su hermana con 2 estuches de guitarra y todos los instrumentos necesarios para que tocara.

"Hermana…"

"Feliz cumpleaños Ui, ven a elegir tu regalo."

"¿Elegir?" Pregunto Ui con cara de duda mientras todas las demás chicas veían los instrumentos que ya estaban preparados.

"Sí." Yui abrió ambos estuches de guitarra y se las mostro a Ui.

"Elige la que gustes."

Ui vio impresionada lo que su hermana le quería regalar, noto al instante que tenía una Mustang muy parecida a la de Azusa y otra guitarra que tenía un aspecto muy diferente a cualquiera que ella hubiera tocado.

"Elige Ui, es mi regalo para ti." Yui abrazo fuertemente a Ui delante de los dos estuches de guitarra y después de soltar su abrazo Ui eligió la Mustang.

"Gracias hermana no sé cómo agradecerte."

"No tienes por qué."

"Vaya Yui te luciste." Ritsu comento al ver el nada barato regalo.

"Bueno y me gustaría tocarte una pequeña canción Ui."

Fanny tomo su guitarra, Marie se sentó en su banco alado de la batería.

"¿Y su bajista?" Pregunto Mio con una pequeña esperanza de ella poder tocar.

"Aquí estoy, solo estoy conectando todo."

Marco se asomó desde detrás de un pequeño amplificador que estaba en la cocina.

"Listo Yui."

"Bueno nosotros no acostumbramos tocar este tipo de música así que discúlpenos si no sale como debería."

"Te acuerdas de U&I verdad Ui, deberías ayudarnos Mugi no tenemos tecladista."

Mugi se sorprendió pero emocionada asintió.

"Preparo todo, Yui ha cambiado tanto."

"Aunque es triste que no podamos tocar con ellas."

Mio y Ritsu se susurraban la una a la otra sentadas en unos sillones improvisados.

Play canción.

Aunque Yui no llevaba una guitarra normal para ese tipo de canciones estaba saliendo todo muy normal y tranquilo como antes… después de mucho tiempo Yui volvía a cantar.

_Kimi ga inai to nani mo dekinai yo_  
_Kimi no gohan ga tabetai yo_  
_Moshi kimi ga kaette kitara_  
_Tobikkiri no egao de dakitsuku yo_

_Kimi ga inai to ayamarenai yo_  
_Kimi no koe ga kikitai yo_  
_Kimi no egao ga mirereba sore dake de ii nda yo_

_Kimi ga soba ni iru dake de itsumo yuuki moratteta_  
_Itsu made demo issho ni itai_  
_Kono kimochi wo tsutaetai yo_

_Hare no hi ni mo ame no hi mo_  
_Kimi wa soba ni ite kureta_  
_Me wo tojireba kimi no egao kagayaiteru_

_Kimi ga inai to nani mo wakaranai yo_  
_Satou to shouyu wa doko da kke?_  
_Moshi kimi ga kaette kitara_  
_Bikkuri saseyou to omotta no ni na_

_Kimi ni tsuitsui amaechau yo_  
_Kimi ga yasashisugiru kara_  
_Kimi ni moratte bakari de nani mo ageraretenai yo_

_Kimi ga soba ni iru koto wo atarimae ni omotteta_  
_Konna hibi ga zutto zutto_  
_Tsudzuku nda to omotteta yo_

_Gomen ima wa kidzuita yo_  
_Atarimae ja nai koto ni_

_Mazu wa kimi ni tsutaenakucha_  
_"Arigatou" wo_

_Kimi no mune ni todoku ka na? ima wa jishin nai keredo_  
_Warawanai de douka kiite_  
_Omoi wo uta ni kometa kara_

_Arittake no "arigatou"_  
_Uta ni nosete todoketai_  
_Kono kimochi wa zutto zutto wasurenai yo_

_Omoi yo todoke_

Por un momento Yui volvió a ser la Yui de la preparatoria, Fanny, Marie y Marco veían sorprendidos la felicidad que irradiaba la castaña, nunca la habían escuchado cantar y su hermana estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas.

"Ui te amo."

"Y yo a ti hermana."

Ambas se volvieron a abrazar fuertemente.

"Bueno es hora de celebrar."

"Siii." Marie y Ritsu por fin se habían juntado.

Mio estaba con pequeñas lágrimas de emoción en los ojos pero las siguió feliz.

"Hermana necesito contarte algo."

Todos se habían retirado para dejarlas solas.

"Claro Ui."

"Yo estoy saliendo con Azusa-chan, necesitaba que lo supieras."

Yui abrió los ojos pero no desmesuradamente ni se tensó como lo habían hecho sus amigas.

"Felicidades Ui, me alegra que puedas ser feliz."

"Hermana…"

"Te amo Ui, te amo y quiero que seas feliz… Feliz cumpleaños…"

* * *

**No me puedo extender tengo poco tiempo para escribir u,u**

**Se los juro que el sig. cap. sera mejor la escuela y lo demás no me deja hacer nada nisiquiera pude subir el cap. ayer y lo escribi de noche con sueño, :( los amo y espero les guste nos vemos el sig. fin de semana perdón por no contestar los comentarios y así, pero gracias a todos :)**


End file.
